


The Collapse

by Viivalla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viivalla/pseuds/Viivalla
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR!!You're laying low in Wakanda with your good friend Bucky when you feel Loki's death. This is a sad fic about Bucky trying his best to comfort you when it feels like your world is collapsing.





	The Collapse

You were walking with Bucky on the grounds of Wakanda when it all went down. First you felt like you were falling and you fell to you knees. It was like one of those dreams where you wake up just before you hit the ground, but this wasn’t a dream. This was happening in real life.

”Hey, you okay?” Bucky looked at you concerned.

Next came the realisation. The pain. Your Loki. You let out a scream, a scream so full of pain that Bucky was starting to panic. It was like someone was trying to rip your heart out of your chest. No bullet wound or broken bone could hurt this much.

”Y/N what’s going on? Please talk to me.” Bucky was checking his surrounding thinking someone was attacking you. When he didn’t see anyone around he didn’t know what to do. 

You couldn’t breathe. You were outside but it felt like you were being crushed under four walls. The tears started running down your cheeks and you kept trying to gasp for breath. You couldn’t make out your surroundings. The world was spinning.

”He’s…” You couldn’t say it out loud. I wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. Not him. this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

”Who is what?” Bucky was crouching next to you and placed a hand between your shoulder blades.

”Lo.. Loki!” Another heartbreaking scream. You didn’t want to believe it. 

Bucky realised what had happened and he picked you up. You clutched his shirt and cried while he carried you back to the house you were sleeping in.

You cried and he held you. Bucky felt useless. He didn’t know how to help, he couldn’t even understand the pain you were feeling. So he just held you and let you cry.

You didn’t know how long you stayed that way but after a while you the tears were starting to run out.

”I felt it… He was fighting to breath…” You voice came out as a coarse whisper between your sobs. 

Bucky couldn’t understand what you saw in Loki but he knew you loved him. And it hurt him to see one of his best friends in so much pain.

”I’m here. You can talk to me or we can just stay quiet, it’s up to you.” Bucky tried his best to comfort you.

”This isn’t fair… Someone did this to him… He promised to come back to me. He promised!” You didn’t think you had any more tears to shed but oh how wrong you were.

”It hurts so much, Buck…”

”I know… But I know how strong you are, you can get through this, we’ll help you.”

You wanted to laugh at how naive Bucky was being. 

”You don’t get it.” You felt angry. 

”Loki and I, we have… had something more than just your regular earth love. Our souls are tied together. Bucky there is a piece of me missing that I can’t get back!” You yelled at him. He didn’t deserve it but you just didn’t have control over your emotions.

”Let me help you. Let me take some of your pain so that you can sleep.” Bucky was looking in your eyes. You could see that he wanted to help but you were afraid that what you were feeling would crush him.

”No. I can’t do that.”

Bucky took your hand gently and placed it on his temple.

”Yes you can. I want to help and right now this is the only way. Please Y/N, let me help.” His eyes were pleading. Slowly you transferred a bit of the burden to him. Your mind felt just a tiny bit lighter but you could see the tears forming in Bucky’s eyes. 

”You will get through this and we will avenge his death. I promise.”

A tear rolled down his cheek and you just sat there hoping that you could get through all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello, How are you? I went to see Infinity war and got the idea for this little sad fic. It's my first fanfic (that I've published) so I would love to hear your thoughts and criticism.
> 
> Edit: I am so grateful for everyone who has read this and given kudos, I love you all, thank you!


End file.
